Street - Side Adventures
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Japanese most desirable man and top actor Ren Tsuruga might need more than acting to survive his brother's line of industry.


Title: Street – Side Adventures

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

" _It's just simple, I can handle it._ " It was the same exact words the Japanese most desirable man and top actor stated when he agreed to the president that he should be his brother's first guide around Japanese street hunting for bizarre and classic traditional food, even the pop culture of the city or town he's in.

Currently wearing a shirt with a print; 'Go easy on me' it was his mother who sent it and demanded o wear it on his brother's debut episode, LME finally convinced Koudi to join their family and have his own official food trip show. Ren on the other hand is nervous on what his brother might push to give him to taste.

"Regretting it?" Kyoko who joined them or his moral support giggled.

"Not yet" he admitted and pulled her close to him, she wrapped her arms around his upper torso comforting him.

When they started Koudi dressed in his 'It's Edible, you'll live' and his signature cap and camouflage neck bandana, two cameras were prepared by the director and producer who's with them; one camera is to follow them while they walk and the other already positioned to the stools where they are about to try dome traditional street – food for Koudi.

They first tried a common one, "I always see it on TV when I watch your movies and other drama, but never have I seen it made so skilled and traditional like this, they have some of these in California, some Japanese restaurants but I bet the ones they make here would be even better!" said by his brother excitedly.

Ren who made a full proof plan to get his brother to some common street food which is okay to his taste so that he would be safe, he knows it would work and he had to act along to it.

The people around who's also buying and some students kept on glancing at the brothers and the actress, they were giggling and stealing some stares, the couple clearly noticed them while Koudi turned to them and conversed in perfect Japanese although his accent is still American.

Hopping to another stool which Kyoko pointed; it was bigger from the others and sell different variety; barbecue grilled, deep friend and pan grilled, and the boy delightfully ate all servings, the old lady who is the vendor was so amused to him, gave it for free and he thanked her by inviting her for a meal with him next time, he would cook for everyone.

Many recognized the couple since they are the biggest name in entertainment industry while Koudi is also a rising star in the culinary world, beside the kid genius Yukihira Soma who won the iron chef; Ren was amazed that his brother can beat his father on eating since he ordered all available kinds of Odon.

Koudi enjoyed the street in Ginza full of street - food stores and ate every – single – thing until Ren regret what he first said, "Let's head to that restaurant where they serve those all kinds of bizarre food!" Koudi excitedly bounced walking around, his back pack is already full of souvenir items which they picked – up from Akihabara, Ren bought Kyoko a small character which Kyoko acted as the voice actress.

The camera caught Ren's discomfort while Kyoko's demons felt her mate's discomfort and fear, she internally mused and gave him the same embrace earlier and Ren in return wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close and praying for his sanity and safety.

The Director can see he's sweating and his suffering is the joy of everyone.

Because of the boy's whim; they are now in the mentioned restaurant where they serve some of the food Ren himself ignored that they exist, upon seeing the bee larvae he looked at his beloved girlfriend with pleading eyes to take him away and she just enjoyed his suffering and consoled him instead.

Kyoko being a sport tried it in Ren's place and she liked it, she finished half while Koudi did the other, Koudi however, "Close your eyes miss?" he then pulled the high school girl about his age on another seat and placed his bandana over her eyes, the others turned their heads and the girls squealed when he hand fed her with his own food, she chewed and said nothing, "How does it taste?" he asked.

"Okay, crunchy, sweet but I like it…" she replied blushing.

"Here's another" he then picked up a white like sushi as it was creamy on top, he pushed his thumb for her to eat coughing the others to shriek, again she chewed, "How was it?"

"Creamy, tasty, I like the texture… but I don't know what it was" she admitted.

"I'll show you later, now here is the last one" he told and and everyone squeaked seeing what it was not because he pulled her beside him, "This one" then again like the other creamy looking sushi he pushed his thumb to get her to eat everything, the sushi crunched on every bite.

"Crunchy, a little bit salty but not too much, I like it…" then Koudi took off her eye cover and he showed everything, she looked horrified to the bee larvae, Shiraku and Cockroach sushi, "Oh… those" she looked dumb founded over the young man her age and she's a little upset.

"But you won't deny it's okay right? Despite how disgusting they look?" he asked and trying to convince her, she sighed and nodded, "Sorry about that, but here, it's a little sorry and thank you gift from me" he gave his ball cap with his own initials to her and handed her a glass of water.

Her friends shrieked louder when he gave her a hug as a sorry, their friend was given a hug by one of the 'Hit by Puberty' main actors, "It's okay, I got free food" she giggled and Ren lost it laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Ren but she's more braver than you" with that it was hit in his pride and Kyoko was quick to comfort rent, the poor top Actor tried his best not to get offended on camera but knowing he is Koun and he gets offended by his little brother, he pouted, "If free food is all you want, then maybe I can invite you sometimes when I cook!" he told and she bounced in her chair knowing he is a well known junior chef.

Ending the show where the sibling bid their goodbye after Ren tried the larvae since Koudi ordered another one for himself, the girls around the restaurant and so as the guys asked Kyoko's and the sibling's autograph, however Ren can see Koudi liked the girl earlier since he had been showering her with attention and his personal shirt.

* * *

Kyoko who have her own reality show with Kanae is featuring the Tsuruga home; Ren bought a house with the help of the company president after one incident where Kyoko got endanger when some of his crazy fans knew where they lived and got crazier after learning he is the legendary actor's son. But he wanted to get one for a while since Koudi is left to him by their parents.

Julie and Kuu who's home in Japan and joining them, Ren and the LME president together with the mangers entertaining Kyoko and Kanae for their show while in the back, Koudi made some food with his father, both worn some fitting casual dress shirt and some board – shorts, sleeves folded up to their elbows neatly and a tight manly plain black and gray aprons are being worn.

The director who's with them bit her lower lip when she saw her daughter who's surprisingly the girl that Koudi tricked to eating some weird food is being spoon fed for the taste test of his dish, Julie however is pulling out her phone showering them with shots.

"I eat a lot too, but why amd I still small?" she asked Koudi.

"While you complain why you're small I complain about how I get my forehead bruised on low doorways" he told and the girl looked at him weirdly.

"Fair – enough…" she blinked.

"This is like watching a sitcom, Ms. Zea, why not let your daughter join the show, she'll have a fitting role if that happens" laughed Ren.

The younger ones ignored him, "So how is it? Too spicy?" Koudi asked and she gave him thumbs up.

~END~


End file.
